


Reconnect

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drama, Father Figures, Gen, M/M, Other, Steve keeps busting up Devon damnit steve, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juan, who has been out of touch with people, gets a visit from Wallace when he seems to have problems with Steven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/gifts).



> Secret Santa for pent who requested "AYYY LMAOOOOOO PAPA JUAN...... FLUSTERED ORIGIN FLUFF ROT MY TEETH". I guess there's a bit more drama than the prompt suggested but I hope by the end of it your teeth fall out(?!)!!

Juan sat in his lavish but lonely room having a cup of warm tea, in an elegant fashion only to amuse himself rather than others. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be lonely these days – he was getting older, cut out from contact with others ever since he stopped working, and the person closest to him was gaining his own independence and finding new people to spend time with.

It was really lonely without Wallace to talk to, but Juan accepted that Wallace had to grow up someday and that he couldn’t keep Wallace all to himself forever.

For around a year, Wallace had found company in a man named Steven Stone. Juan knew Steven to some extent – the son of Joseph, a friend of his that he also failed to keep in touch with seeing how Joseph was still quite the busy man. Wallace once joked that he was only staying with Steven because of the money – Juan smiled at himself remembering the time Wallace said this, because it reminded him of the half-serious gluttony that Wallace always had.

Often Juan would ask how Wallace was doing, and he would respond by saying things were going well. Juan was happy to know Wallace found someone so great to keep all his time, but even knowing he was in good hands, the worry of his parental nature never truly went away.

One day though, it would be a time where Wallace was not happy. Juan didn’t know this until he had an unexpected knock on his door, and when he opened, it was Wallace – who looked like he had already cried his eyes out.

“My goodness, Wallace! What happened?”

Wallace let himself fall into Juan’s arms. Juan caught him, his instinct to comfort him even before he knew what was going on.

“I…Steven and I had a huge fight…I-I don’t know if we’re even still together…!”

“Easy now, Wallace…let’s talk this through.” Juan said calmly, closing the door behind Wallace and deciding to make his child more comfortable by giving him his favourite drink – warm white chocolate milk – something that gave Wallace a smile, almost similar to the look of excitement as a child receiving their bedtime drink.

“Juan…I’m so sorry for this. It’s just…who else do I talk to?”

“You don’t have to apologize for seeing me.” Juan sat himself comfortably on his chair, opposite of Wallace. “What happened between you and Steven?”

“I…I don’t know…I just don’t know if he’s the one for me or if it’s just myself being unreasonable or…”

“Let’s take it from the start, my dear. Why are you so upset with Steven?”

Wallace took a pause before talking again. “Steven lost a huge asset of his company after an investment plan went wrong. I…told him from the start he shouldn’t have done it. So I got really angry at him when he told me. I said he should have listened to me and that he only had himself to blame but…he said he was sorry, but I felt like it wasn’t enough, and I seriously began to worry about our future if he had basically gotten himself broke!”

“I see…” Juan didn’t feel comfortable to hear Wallace have to go through such anxiety, but he tried to keep himself looking calm to be a figure of reassurance for Wallace – that must have been why he went up to Juan, after all. “You’re worried about financial issues then?”

“I’m worried about that, and I’m so tired of the fact that he doesn’t listen to me, AND I’m having to pay the consequences of his stupid actions! He never listens to me…he always ignores me!”

“Is that how you feel?” Juan wasn’t sure how else to press on – it could have been that Wallace was just still really angry or perhaps Steven really was not good for him. He knew that Wallace had a tendency to be dramatic, with the potential to be manipulative if his good character didn’t stop him, but throughout their relationship, Wallace had always been defensive of Steven and it was very rare for them to have spats like this.

“Well…he does listen, but it’s just…argh! Why did he have to do this? He promised me so much and now I regret everything! Juan, life was so much better when it was just the two of us!”

Juan wasn’t sure what to think of that – it wasn’t comforting that Wallace only wanted to be back with him because of problems in his relationship. He continued to listen to Wallace though, who continued his woeful rants.

“Steven’s just so…well, I do think he is a great guy, he’s always been a good friend I guess. I don’t think he wants to be with me after what I said to him though. I said I didn’t care about his love if there was no money behind it…but, it’s not really true. I do still love him…”

“Wallace, my dear.” Juan took a sip of his tea before continuing. “You sound confused. And you have every right to be. Let me try to put things in perspective for you. You’re feeling angry that Steven did not follow your wise advice and now the two of you are suffering for his actions. It sounds like you lashed out on him as a response.”

Wallace simply nodded, still taking small sips from his milk.

“And I see why you did it. But you also understand you said things that didn’t help either yourself or Steven. It’s good to vent, but not to make Steven feel like a failure. We all make mistakes. This is obviously one that he had caution from and affects not only him but yourself. What I will say is this. Steven is a businessman. Back when I was friends with good old Joseph, seeing him lose things in his business was pretty standard – it is hard to imagine now that he appears to be constantly rich, but he did have to take risks to move his company forward. You have to understand that this is part of Steven’s life, and should you want to stay with him, you’ve got to be prepared for such things.”

“Maybe…” Wallace sounded a little more calm, now that he was able to let off his steam.

“I do agree that you and Steven need to talk this out. It’s not healthy if Steven doesn’t consult you on things that affect you as well. That’s something that he needs to change, but I trust that only the two of you can work on that.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Wallace finished his milk. “Thank you, Juan…you’re the best. We have so much to catch up on…”

“I’ll always have your back, Wallace.” Juan got up from his chair to give Wallace another hug.

~

Later on that night, while Wallace was still with Juan, another knock on the door was heard.

“I’ll get it,” Wallace said, letting Juan stay put where he was still watching some television. Juan couldn’t help but eavesdrop and look around, and when Wallace opened the door, it was Steven.

“Oh, it’s you.” Wallace said, his bitter attitude seeming to come back from the sight of Steven.

“Wallace…please, let me talk to you. I searched all over the place for you…!”

“Well you found him. What do you want?”

“Look…” Steven tidied his hair with his hands before presenting a bouquet of white roses to Wallace. “Wallace, I’m so sorry. I know this can’t make up for how much I’ve messed up. I have a lot to make up for you. But I just want you to know…I know I really made you upset, and I completely understand why. You trusted me to take care of you and now I’ve put you in doubt. I’m so angry at myself for letting this happen. I’ll beat myself up in front of you if that makes you feel better…”

Wallace turned around towards Juan’s direction, with a look of hesitation. Juan simply gave a nod, before he turned his head around, though continuing to listen.

“Steven…I won’t pretend I’m no longer mad, but I don’t want you to do anything to hurt yourself either. T-thanks for the flowers,” Wallace said as he took them in. “Thank you for still caring.”

“I’d never stop caring for you. Wallace, I swear I’ll do anything I can to win you back. I’m not going to let you be worse off because of what happened – I know I have to work extra hard to make it up to you. I’m so sorry, you were right, I defied you, and now I let this happen…”

“Steven.” Wallace’s voice trembled. “I…I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t…really mean it when I said you meant nothing to me. I was just so…so upset…and…”

There was silence for a moment, and Juan turned around again to see what was happening – he saw the still-together couple embracing each other.

 _They’ll be all right together._ Juan, content with the outcome, resumed to pretending to be oblivious of the conversation and putting his attention back to the news in front of him, going back to his usual old man routines.


End file.
